Play some melodies for me
by jinroutohru
Summary: Alaude can't sleep so he decided to look for Ugetsu in the clouded and rainy night, so he can play music to make him relax. For KHRFEST in Livejournal.


It was raining outside, you couldn't see almost anything, and the night seems like it would never end. Alaude wished that morning could come for some reason he couldn't sleep. He was sitting on his bed and looking at the window, while the rain was falling.  
It was inevitable not to think of the Rain Guardian, Alaude had been thinking of him lately, but he always tried to move those thoughts away from his mind. Ugetsu had been crowding him, this last days, it was annoying but later he got use to him.

Alaude sigh and the melodies that Ugetsu played with the flute came to his mind, they were calming and beautiful. Maybe that can help him sleep, who knows. Still he went in the cold rain to look for him.

In the Vongola mansion, the Rain Guardian was playing the flute; he couldn't sleep either so he decided to do what he always loves to do.  
For now there wasn't any threat so he just dedicated his time to the music, one of his passions.

Ugetsu stopped for a while and looked at the sky, it was much clouded and the rain that hasn't ceased to fall.

'Alaude' he thought. Been honest he was in love with the Cloud Guardian, since he liked to be alone, he just wanted to be friend with him, but later those feeling changed and there were so many things that he didn't know of Alaude, that he just wanted to know so he was always crowing him; even if Alaude sometimes beat the crap out of him, Ugetsu returned. But there were tranquil times that he played the flute and Alaude just stayed close to listen.

Ugetsu sigh and then he heard someone entering to his room it was the Cloud Guardian soaked in rain. "Alaude?" Ugetsu asked not sure why he was here.  
Alaude didn't answer and just entered to the room, it was arranged in a Japanese style, preference of Ugetsu.

Ugetsu got up and walked to him, noticing he was very wet "You can get a cold... Let me get you another change of clothe" the Rain Guardian said and run to look for some of his clothe. Ugetsu was a bit taller than Alaude, so with any luck he just got one of his yukata and gave it to him.

"Here… You can change here if you want. I won't look" Ugetsu said. Alaude grab the clothes and the glared at the Rain Guardian. Ugetsu just turned around and Alaude just began to take his clothe off.  
Ugetsu's curiosity was killing him, he wanted to know how Alaude looked without clothe. 'Just a little peek…' he thought and slowly he moved his head to look behind him. He blushed when he saw Alaude's back, his skin was so pale and his figure was smaller like he imagines it would be; Ugetsu asked himself how can he be so strong without having muscles?

"If you keep staring at me like that I will kill you" the threat came from Alaude. Ugetsu turned around fast and laugh nervously "I guess I got caught" he said.

Alaude finished changing the yukata was a bit bigger, but he didn't care since he didn't come to the Rain Guardian just for this, he wanted to feel the tranquility that he felt when he heard Ugetsu's music.

"You can turn now" Alaude announced to the Rain Guardian.

Ugetsu looked at him and curiously he asked "Can I ask you why you are here?… I thought you didn't like me to 'crowd' you." he said scratching the back of his head and a smile on his face.

Alaude glared at him and decided to be honest with Ugetsu "I just wanted to hear you play…" he then looked away when he felt that his cheek were hot, lucky for him the dark in the room was covering his blush.

Ugetsu looked at him and said "You want me to play the flute for you?" he asked with a smile.

Alaude sigh now regretting that he come to look for Ugetsu, "I shouldn't have come here" he turned around and was about to leave, but then Ugetsu grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Don't go." Ugetsu whisper making Alaude glare at him "I didn't mean to get you mad…" He then pulled Alaude and hugged him, "I am just happy that you cam to see me" he said in Alaude ear.  
When Alaude felt the hot breath on his ear, he blushed; it wasn't true that he came to see the Rain Guardian he just wanted to hear his music… just that, right?

Alaude punched Ugetsu on the stomach to get him away from him.

"I never allowed you to touch me" he said.

Ugetsu was kneeling on the floor trying to get his breath, you see what I was saying before, and Alaude was really strong.  
When he felt okay, he smiled at Alaude and apologies, and then he crawled to his futon and got his flute. "You can sit here, if you want… I will play anything for you" he said, and then he began to play the instrument. Alaude watched how he can play that instrument, how can an idiot like this be so skillful and at the same time he recognized his ability with the sword. Well right now he didn't want to think any of these things.

The melodies began to calm the Cloud Guardian, he now was feeling relaxed. He began to walk and sat behind Ugetsu, and then he leaned on Ugetsu's back.  
Ugetsu got kind of surprised, but when he realized that Alaude was the one behind him he felt very happy. This night was really a special night, like the rain and the cloud that were working together outside, Ugetsu and Alaude were close to each other, this night might felt like an eternity but as long as Alaude was near Ugetsu he didn't care if of anything else.

"I didn't tell you to stop" Alaude said cutting Ugetsu's thoughts.

"Sorry…" he said with a smile and kept on playing. Alaude liked to be near Ugetsu because the music he played made him feel relaxed or that is what he thought.


End file.
